La Miko Guerrera
by punigodoy93
Summary: Todo empieza con el cumpleaños numero 18 de Kagome sus amigas le regalan unos extraños objetos. Un hombre misterioso trae una profecía sangrienta y el renacer de una nueva guerrera trae nuevas aventuras y la llegada del compañero menos pensado. Por otro lado Inuyasha y la decisión que cambiara su vida ¿Cual de las dos? (lamento el desastroso resumen)


CAPITULO 1

La bella tarde que caía en el Japón moderno era imposible de no admirar, aunque los grandes edificios lo impidieran, se notaba los tintes anaranjados y oscuros que surcaban el cielo hacia de ese lugar el mejor de todo, acompañado de la fresca brisa de primavera.

El aroma aflores se desprendía por doquier y la pequeñas avecillas acompañaban el paisaje con sus bellas melodías, y entre ese mundo de ir y venir de gente a pie o en lujosos autos, había tres presencias juveniles que sobresaltaban ante todos.

Estaban las jóvenes reunidas en la cafetería del colegio, tomando un refresco mientras planeaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta sorpresa que tenían realizada para Kagome.

Ayumi tomando nota de todas las ideas que aportaban sus amigas, se detuvo un momento mirando con astucia a las demás jóvenes, se le había olvidado lo más importante.

"¿Que sucede?"Le pregunto eri, mirándola impaciente.

"Nos estamos olvidando de algo "respondió y las demás la miraron sin entender "El regalo de Kagome, aun no hemos pensado en ello y la verdad no tengo idea de que podemos darle"

"Es cierto yo tampoco he pensado en ello, estuvimos al tanto de que todo menos eso…"

"Bueno y que estamos esperando "dijo Ayumi poniéndose de pie y guardado el libro en su mochila Yuka y Eri la imitaron, no sin antes pagar y dejar propina "Vamos por los regalos".

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nuestras queridas amigas se habían recorrido más de veinte tiendas. Para su mala suerte no hallaron lo que sus loca cabecitas le pedían, ya sin esperanzas recorrieron un viejo y olvidado barrio.

Lo único bueno que había salido de ese día fue que Kagome por razones de salud faltara a clases, permitiéndoles a ellas llevar a cabo sus planes, y lo otro que los padres de Ayumi les permitirán hacer la fiesta este fin de semana en su casa ya que ellos no se encontrarían ahí.

"Ya no doy más me duelen los pies" se quejaba Eri apretando con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, levantando exageradamente sus extremidades al aire "Descansemos un minuto" y corrió a una parada de autobuses para sentarse.

"Quizás debemos volver ya esta anocheciendo y no hemos logrado nada… será mejor volver mañana" sus amigas asintieron, Yuka se giro para volver, dio un pequeño paso y se detuvo alguien o algo había llamado su atención. "Pero antes podrían echar un vistazo en esa tienda" comento señalando dicho lugar al otro lado de la cuadra.

"Tienda De Antigüedades…"pronuncio Ayumi en voz alta "¿tú crees que encontremos algo en ese lugar?"

"No lo sabremos hasta que no estemos dentro" esta vez fue Eri quien hablo, adelantándose para ingresar.

"bienvenidas ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?" un hombre de ya avanzada edad las recibió amablemente, a las jovencitas que miraban con suma atención todos los artefactos que encontraban.

"Estamos buscando algún regalo es para una amiga" respondió Ayumi mientras tomaba un jarrón entre sus manos para detallarlo más. "¿Tiene algo que nos sirva?"Indago no queriendo sonar grosera, el hombre canoso sonrió antes de responderle.

"Si tengo algo perfecto para su amiga… síganme por favor" y así lo hicieron, hasta que llegaron a una pequeño mueble, el dueño saco una llave de su bolcillo y lo abrió de el tomo tres cajas del mismo tamaño, todas pequeñas "Estoy seguro de que esto será de su agrado" dijo dándole una a cada una las jóvenes, las abrieron sin evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

"Es hermoso" pronuncio casi en un susurró Eri mientras veía el delicado colgante que yacía dentro sus incrustaciones y detalles en oro braco era más que maravilloso, habían visto mucho tipos de joyas durante todo el día pero esta no sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo que Kagome necesitaba.

"Es perfecto" soltó una sonriente Ayumi deleitándose con la fragancia que desprendía, el reciente de perfume entre sus manos "Me lo llevo y si Kagome no lo quiere me los quedo" cuantas muestras de perfume había sentido en todo el día, ya había perdido la cuenta y ninguno se compara con ese, era exquisito y relajante asta podría decir que apenas lo olio se lleno de paz y tranquilidad, era perfecto para ella ya que muy constantemente se enfermaba.

"Miren el mío no es precioso…. Es un muy bonito corta plumas" saco el artefacto, dejándolo a la vista, la pequeña arma de color dorado con grabados en una lengua extraña resplandeció al entrar en contacto con la luz de la tienda.

"Es muy bonito pero ¿Tú crees que le guste?"Esa fue la pregunta casi perfecta la otra seria ¿para que Kagome necesitara un corta plumas? Para Eri ese no era un buen regalo.

"Le será muy útil, se dice que esa pequeña arma guarda poderes asombrosos… su dueña fue una antigua miKo guerrera que venció con la ayuda de esa arma a cientos de seres malignos hasta el día de su muerte "comentó de repente el hombre canoso, haciendo que Eri se estremeciera ese señor ¿podía leer la mente?

"Es una interesante historia pero no creo que…"

"Llévatela dile que será un obsequio de mi parte, solo les cobrare esos dos"

"Pensándolo bien me parece un trato justo… MMM… de acuerdo "respondió Eri estirando su mano para cerrar el trato el anciano acepto.

Las jóvenes salieron de la tienda con sus regalos en mono. Pronto llegaría el día sábado con suerte verían a Kagome mañana en la escuela para darle la noticia y si no es así irían su casa para infórmale.

….

"¡Abajo!" la paz de la atardecer fue interrumpida por un sonoro grita, algunas aves que se encontraban cerca del lugar salieron despavoridas, la razón una Miko furiosa por culpa de un hanyou terco" Ya te dije que me iré y es mi última palabra"

"No puedes irte aun tenemos muchos fragmento que buscar Tonta acaso no lo entiendes" inuyasha repetía una y otra vez la misma historia cuando ella decía que quería ir a su época___"siempre es lo mismo con el haber cuando deja de ser un niño y empieza a madurar"_

"Claro que sí pero Tu también debes entender algo que yo tengo responsabilidades en mi mundo y una de ellas es dar los exámenes finales que tengo en un par de días y para eso necesito estudiar" desde hace más de media hora que estaban teniendo esta ___charla_donde el no daba brazo a torcer y a ella se le estaban acabando las excusas. ¡Dios porque tenía que ser tan terco!

"Entonces estudia acá" respondió finalmente saliendo del crater, Miroku y Sango quienes los miraban desde la sombres de un árbol suspiraron cansados y Shippo mascullaba palabras por lo bajo como ___"Perro tonto y cabeza dura"_

"No puedo no lograre concéntrame si estoy aquí… además se acerca mi cumpleaños y quiero festejar con mi mamá, Souta y mi abuelo" tiro su última carta quizás con eso obtenga algo a su favor.

Lo vio editar por un minuto para luego salir de nuevo con lo mismo ___NO iras_, pero quien se creía el su dueño, por favor no siquiera sabían qué tipo de relación era la que tenían, y como saberlo si el muy tonto cada vez que podía se escabullía en las noches para en contarse con ella con Kikio, acaso pensaba que no se daba cuenta que rea ciega, que no lo veía irse en las noches. Estaba muy equivocado ella no se dejaría manejar por el por más que lo ame, y le duela amarlo no se dejaría humillar mas, nunca más******."**Tú no eres mi dueño yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana y escúchame bien Inuyasha no te atrevas a ir a buscarme yo vendré dentro de seis días"

"SEIS días eso es demasiado tiempo para perder "reprocho cruzándose de brazos, y con la mirada perdida hacia un punto inespecífico del bosque. ___"Tal vez no sea tan malo"_pensó casi sonriendo.

"Adiós Inuyasha, adiós muchachos nos vemos dentro de seis días" dijo sentándose en el borde del pozo, despidiéndose con la mano y viendo por una vez más a Inuyasha que por alguna razón no le prestaba atención ___"es extraño que no se haya quejado tanto"_

"¡Adiós Kagome!" se despidieron los demás que desde lo lejos, viendo como la joven sacerdotisa desaparecía de su mundo.

"¿A dónde vas inuyasha?" pregunto el housi al ver que su amigo se alejaba del grupo rumbo al bosque.

"Solo a dar una vuelta enseguida regreso "respondió saltando hasta perderse en la profundidades de los bosques, a donde su agudo olfato le indicaba que ella se encontraba

"Ese tonto ni siquiera sabe mentir" susurro Shippo por lo bajo, mientras se giraba para volver con la anciana Kaede seguido de los demás.

Recorrió un par de kilómetros para encontrarla, recostada sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tan pacifico que sintió su corazón contraerse al verla así tan cálida, tan linda, sus labios temblaron unos instantes antes de que el nombre de su amada brotara de ellos"Kikio"

"Inuyasha has venido… ven acércate" su vos sonó dulce y tímida, el no se pudo resistir, camino lento hacia ella, sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirarla "Bésame inuyasha" rogo acariciando su rostro y pecho, el perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La beso, con dulzura, cariño, pasión y amor, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho sin importarle lo demás se olvido de todo a su alrededor inclusive de ella de kagome.

_"____su Kagome"_esta mujer junto él no era ella.

No lo era y entonces porque se empeñaba en compararlas en herirlas a las dos con su indecisión que tan difícil era… demasiado para el más de lo que llego a imaginar, cuando empezó este juego este trió.

No pensó. No supo lo que hacía. Si una de las dos se entera

¿Las perdería?

¿Lo perdonaría?

¿Seguiría siendo igual, estarían con él a pesar de todo?

Kagome si ella se lo prometió y Kikio bueno ella era especial, si ahora después de muerta aun lo amaba por dejar de hacerlo después.

Sería el rey. El único dueño de sus corazones y ellas no podrían hacer nada

¿Porque? Porque ambas lo amaban, por eso.

Pero él no era ningún tonto, no podía seguir así debía decidirse pronto a sería demasiado tarde.

continuara...


End file.
